lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Harry Potter
LEGO Harry Potter is a spin-off of LEGO Superheroes. Episodes Philosopher’s Stone # Diagon Alley: Dumbledore, professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, delivers a recently orphaned baby named Harry Potter to his relatives. Ten years later, Harry has been having a disorderly life with his family. Harry starts receiving letters by owls. His family escape to an island to avoid more letters, with Hagrid appearing and informs Harry that he is actually a wizard, and has been accepted into Hogwarts. Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley to buy his supplies for Hogwarts including a wizard uniform, a wand and a pet owl named Hedwig as a birthday present (recommended to be viewed in "2" speed, but audio may sound unusual). # Leviosar: Harry is taken to King's Cross to board a train to Hogwarts, where he meets three other students: Ron Weasley, whom he befriends; Hermione Granger, a smart witch born to muggles; and Draco Malfoy, a child from a rich family whom he immediately contends with. After arriving at school, the students assemble in the Great Hall, where the new students are sorted by the Sorting Hat between four houses. Although the Sorting Hat considers placing Harry in Slytherin alongside Draco, he is placed into Gryffindor alongside Ron and Hermione. Harry soon learns his first spell; Wingardium Leviosa. (Destruction Count: A chandelier is destroyed.) # Trolololol: Ron throws a brownie at Hermione after being humiliated by her in a charms lesson with Professor Flitwick, causing Hermione to lock herself in the girls' bathroom. She is soon attacked by a troll, with Harry and Ron arriving to save the day. Will Ron redeem himself? (Destruction Count: At least walls are smashed, the Earth is removed from an Atlas statue, the floor of the girls’ bathroom is somewhat damaged). # Charming: Harry, Ron, and Hermione attend another charms lesson with Professor Flitwick, but things don’t go so well! # The Motion of the Potion: While learning potions with Professor Snape, Harry's learns how to make a Strengthening Potion... and he also learns that Snape is an enemy! # Herb your Enthusiasm: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in herbology class, but Ron gets caught by a Devil's Snare! Will he survive? # Quidditching Class: Everything's going well in Flying class, until Neville Longbottom has a mishap. Taking advantage of Neville's two left feet, Draco Malfoy steals his Rememberall. Will Harry recover it? # Jinx!: Harry plays his first match of Quidditch, but his broomstick starts to lose control and nearly tosses him off. This leads Hermione to suspect that Snape is jinxing Harry's broom due to his odd behavior. Is she correct? (Destruction Count: A player smashes through a bridge, two Bludgers destroy a wooden structure, wooden boards are broken, Snape’s cloak catches on fire.) # The Restricted Section: Christmas approaches and Harry receives a cloak of invisibility from an anon claiming that the cloak belonged to Harry's father. Using the cloak to explore the school at night, he finds the Mirror of Erised. What will he see in it? # The Forbidden Forest: A visit to Hagrid's hut at the foot of the school leads to Harry going on a walk through the woods, were he is informed by a centaur named Firenze that a plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone is being orchestrated by Voldemort himself, but what does he plan to use it for? # Face of the Enemy: Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to try and find the Philosopher's Stone, and face a series of trials. These include surviving another Devil's Snare, a room filled with hostile flying keys, and a life-sized game of chess that almost kills Ron. Will Harry successfully retrieve the stone? (Destruction Count: A harp explodes, the floor of a dungeon crumbles into lava/fire.) Chamber of Secrets # Floo Season: Harry and the other Weasleys—Molly, Percy, and Ginny —travel to Diagon Alley. However, something goes awfully wrong... (Destruction Count: A cake is smashed, a wall is torn down.) # Mandrake and Josh: In herbology class, Harry and Ron learn about Mandrakes. Later, they encounter a petrified cat — will they be next? # Pixie Styx: Professor Lockhart tries to teach students how to get rid of pixies, but accidentally lets them all out! # Sabotaged: Harry plays in a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game, and things are going well until a Bludger chases after Harry, fracturing his arm. Lockhart accidentally removes all of the bones from Harry's arm in an attempt to fix it, things get a heck of a lot harder! (Destruction Count: Many Quidditch towers are broken into by a Bludger, ice cream is splattered into Professor McGonagall‘s Face by a flying Bludger, wooden structures are broken open by a Bludger.) # Defense Against the Dark Arts: Harry and Malfoy learn how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts of Magic. # Polyjuice Pockets: Hermione prepares a Polyjuice potion, which allows Harry and Ron to become Draco’s uncouth lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, for an hour to quiz his knowledge on the Chamber of Secrets. Will they find out anything? # Tom Riddle: Harry finds a magic diary owned by former Hogwarts student Tom Riddle, which contains a flashback fifty years prior. What will Harry learn? # Arachnophobia: In the Forbidden Forest, Harry and Ron meet Hagrid's huge pet spider, Aragog. What will they learn? (Destruction Count: A tree falls and breaks open, a hole is dug into the dirt by Fang, a pumpkin breaks open and gets stuck on Ron’s head.) # Chambered Secrets: Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets alone and finds Ginny Weasley unconscious, guarded by Tom Riddle. Will he be able to save her from the basilisk? Prisoner of Azkaban # News from Azkaban: A Dementor boards the train on the way to Hogwarts, causing Harry to pass out. Will he make it out okay? # Riddikulus 6: Harry has a fun lesson on Boggarts and learns about more Dark Creatures. But how long will his enjoyment last? # Peter Hippogriffin: Hagrid teaches Harry how to ride his Hippogriff, Buckbeak. Will he have any luck with his ride? # Hogsmeade for Speed: Harry uses The Marauder's Map, given to him by Fred and George Weasley, for an unauthorized visit to the magic village of Hogsmeade. Will Harry get caught? (Destruction Count: Stone formations collapse.) # Peter PettiGROW UP: Harry finds Peter Pettigrew on The Marauder’s Map, and decides to look for him. Will Harry fund Pettigrew, or will he get caught out of bed. # Patronus Practice: Professor Lupin teaches Harry how to cast the Patronus Charm, but it’s easier said than done. Will Harry be able to cast a fully-formed Patronus? # Whomping Willow Smith: Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak is in danger of being executed by the Ministry of Magic after clawing Draco Malfoy, who provoked Buckbeak. Hermione discovers Scabbers at Hagrid’s hut, but the trio is forced to leave as Buckbeak is about to be executed. Scabbers escapes from Ron, who chases after the rat. A dog runs in and bites Ron, then drags him into a pit under the Whomping Willow. Will Harry and Hermione be able to save him, or will they get crushed by the tree? (Destruction Count: A teapot is broken, the Shrieking Shack has a crack in one of the walls.) # Expecto Patronum: After a perilous encounter, Harry wakes up in the hospital wing, finding Ron with a broken leg. Harry and Hermione decide to travel back in time using Hermione’s Time-Turner, hoping to fix the events of the last night. Will they succeed, or will they get lost in time? # Tower of Terror: Harry and Hermione ride on Buckbeak and attempt to reach the prison tower of Hogwarts, where Sirius Black is to be executed. Will Harry be able to save his godfather, or will the Dementors take their souls? (Destruction Count: Wooden boards break, ice blocks are shattered, a stone tower explodes.) Goblet of Fire # Quidditch Cup Attack: Harry Potter wakes up from a nightmare where a man is killed after overhearing Lord Voldemort talking with Peter Pettigrew and another man. While Harry attends the Quidditch World Cup match between Ireland and Bulgaria with the Weasleys and Hermione, Death Eaters attack the camp. Will Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys make it out in the ensuing chaos? # Aging Well: At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore introduces Mad-Eye Moody as a new teacher. He also announces that the school will host the Triwizard Tournament, in which three magic schools compete across three deadly challenges. The rules state that participants must be aged 17 or over, but Fred and George plan to make an aging potion to get into the tournament. Will their scheme work? # Donjons and Dragons: For the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, each champion must take a golden egg guarded by their chosen dragon. Harry gets a glimpse of the dragons with Hagrid and Fang, but the dragons are very dangerous! Will Harry and Hagrid make it out okay? (Destruction Count: Dragons break open wooden crates.) # Hungarian Horntail Hunt: At the first task, Harry has to pass a Hungarian Horntail, which he does by summoning his Firebolt broomstick with a Summoning Charm. Will Harry be able to get the golden egg? (Destruction Count: A quarry is caught on fire, rocks are destroyed, stone bricks are knocked off of a bridge, the Hungarian Horntail destroys various rooms of Hogwarts, walls are smashed, windows are shattered.) # Prefect Bath and Body Works: Harry brings his golden egg to the prefects' bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle tells him to listen to the egg underwater. Will Harry be able to understand the golden egg’s message? # Mermaid Men and Barnacle Boy: On the day of the second task, Neville gives Harry Gillyweed to give Harry gills as well as flippers. Harry almost completes the task by rescuing Ron from under the lake, but feels that he should rescue Gabrielle Delacour, the sister of Fleur, the Beauxbatons champion, as well. Will he take the risk, or run out of time in his attempts to do so? (Destruction Count: Many boulders and other stone formations are destroyed.) # Halsey’s Graveyard: During the final task, Harry and Cedric work together to reach the TriwIzard Cup. The two champions touch the cup at the same time and in doing so learn that the Triwizard Cup is a Portkey that transports them to a cemetery. There, Peter Pettigrew appears, murders Cedric using Voldemort's wand, and uses Harry's blood (along with his own hand and Tom Riddle Senior’s bone) and revives Lord Voldemort. Will Harry survive his encounter with the dark lord? Bundle Videos # The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Review + LEGO Diagon Alley Video: Brendan gives an overview and his thoughts on The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios Hollywood. After this, Brendan shows a LEGO animation of how Harry’s adventures began. # Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Review + LEGO Troll Bathroom Video: TBA. # Flight of the Hippogriff Review + LEGO Harry Potter Buckbeak Video: TBA # Vegan Pumpkin Juice Recipe + LEGO Harry Potter Hogwarts Video: TBA. Behind the Scenes * Zachary considers Diagon Alley to be Brendan’s most child-friendly Brickfilm (on his main channel). Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Cleavage. Violence & Gore * Character use magic wands to blast ghosts/Dementors, spiders, trolls, huge snakes/the Basilisk, and other wizards. Characters scream or cry out in anguish when hit by spells. * Creatures are sliced, staked, and crushed to make potions; blood of various colors is depicted. * Hagrid brews an explosive potion in Diagon Alley (a rather heavily populated area), causing an explosion (nobody is injured in blast). * The Basilisk gets impaled through the mouth by the Sword of Godrick Gryffindor; blood is depicted. * Cedric Diggory gets killed by the Avada Kedavra curse; characters cry over his dead body. * Wormtail cuts off his hand and uses it in a potion. Harry has also his arm cut, with his blood being put in the cauldron. * Harry and Voldemort engage in a one-on-one wand duel that is accompanied by colored explosions. * In one scene, a creature defecates; Hagrid scoops up the feces with a shovel as Madame Maxime reacts in a disgusted fashion. Profanity * As there is very little dialogue, profanity is mostly absent. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Adolescent characters drink Butterbeer, which canonically contains trace amounts of alcohol. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Voldemort and the Death Eaters are played out to be frightening, but they're still just LEGO figures. Category:LEGO Harry Potter Category:LEGO Category:Spinoffs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:LEGO Shows Category:2018 Category:December Category:Fantasy Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Projects Category:Christmas Category:LEGO Metaworld